


"A day to ourselves!"

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	"A day to ourselves!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/gifts).




End file.
